


The Lonely Child

by Mistyshadows



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, once reader is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor rescued a young girl who would find a way into his heart forever. However, he didn't know her future and would soon find out why he would rather have known that first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orphan

The man stands a few yards from you, although he doesn't see you. His silhouette turns and the candle you hold catches his eye.

"Hello," he says, approaching you. His hand is extended in a friendly way, but you are wary and you back away.

His brow furrows and he says, "What is a little girl such as you doing in an alley this late at night?"

You point to a sign that shows why. He looks and sees the sign advertising "London Children's Home". His face falls, and he turns back to you.

"What's your name?" You take a shaky breath and say in a voice barely above a whisper, "(y/n)" He smiles and says, "Well, (y/n), I'm the Doctor."

His hand extends again, and he helps you stand.

"Why are you out here?" he asks, looking worried.

"I ran away." you say quietly.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asks.

You nod and wonder why he doesn't have a normal name but you don't dare say a word, lest he leave you in the street or return you to the orphanage. He holds you hand as he takes you into the street, down the street, past the bakery, and all the way to a blue police box.

He snaps his fingers and the doors fly open. Its like magic! He lets you in you discover that the doors aren't the only magic thing. The inside is huge, bigger than the commons area at the orphanage!

You gasp and he smiles.

"This, my dear, is a TARDIS. Or the Time and Relative Dimension in Space, but that's a long name." he says.

You walk in, marveling at the sight.

"It's HUGE!"

He laughs and nods. "That it is, my dear."

You want to run and explore the entire place, but you can feel exhaustion creeping into your veins. Against your will, you yawn.

"Are you tired?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes."

"Hmm. How would you like to live with my friends Amy and Rory? They don't have any children but want a daughter. Shall I take you there?"

You don't even have to think when you say, "Yes!"

"Alright. Let's go!" the Doctor exclaims, pulling levers and pressing buttons at the console of the TARDIS.

The whirring of the machine is loud and startling but comforting at the same time. A few minutes later, the noise stops and the Doctor opens the door.

"(Y/n), this is Amy and Rory. I have to go now. Be very good for them. I'll be back soon." the Doctor says as he smiles and walks back to the TARDIS.

You look up into Amy's eyes and realize you're finally home.


	2. 16th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) sixteenth birthday has a special visitor.

"(Y/n)! Wake up, darling!" calls Amy Pond, pulling her red hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm up, I'm up." you say as you come down the stairs, slinging a backpack over your shoulder.

Amy nods once, her lips curving upward. She turns and walks into the kitchen to bring you some toast for your way to school.

It has been a couple of years since the Doctor dropped you off here, and today is your sixteenth birthday. You hope the Doctor brings you something cool like he usually does.

The Doctor. You still don't know his actual name, although knowing him for approximately eight years of your life. But, he did save you from that hell you were living before, so you figure you can't judge him.

"You all set for school?" Amy asks you, walking back into the room with toast, her beautiful face smiling. Even though she wasn't your real mother, the smiles she gave felt like home itself.

"I'm ready, yeah." you answer, taking the piece of toast she hands you and taking a bite. "See you later."

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Amy kisses the top of your head, and you give her a hug, then walk out.

***

"I'm home!" you almost call to an empty house. Then you remember: Amy is still at work, and would be for another few hours or so. And as usual, Rory worked late into the evening.

There is a noise from the kitchen.

Fear freezes you at first, but you shake it off as you grab the baseball bat Rory keeps behind the couch. You raise it above your head and creep in. At the table, a young man sits, eating and far too preoccupied to notice you. Then you realize who it is, and lower the bat.

"Doctor!"

He looks up and grins. "(Y/n)!"

You put the bat down beside the doorway and walk in. "How have you been? Seen any new places?" you ask, smiling and sitting in the empty chair beside him.

"I've been excellent. There are so many wonders of this universe! I still haven't seen them all!" he groans in mock sorrow.

"There's always time." you wink.

The Doctor chuckles and says, "That there is, my dear. That there is."

The two of you sit in silence for a while before the Doctor finishes with his favorite, fish fingers and custard. Amy keeps it in the refrigerator for whenever the Doctor comes to visit, which isn't as often as either of you would like.

The Doctor stares at you, smiling.

"What?" you blush.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown." he answers. "I remember when you were a little girl. Seems like such a short time ago."

You shrug and he grins again. "You were so small, all on your own." he says, shaking his head.

"I wasn't that small." you grumble, pushing his arm gently.

"You're right; you were tiny." he jokes, laughing at the angry look you give him.

"I was, like, eight. What do you expect?" you growl, flushed.

The Doctor shrugs, taking another bite of his snack.

"Where's Amy and Rory?" he asks when he swallows the last bit of food.

"Working late." you say.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor says, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Its not a big deal. I'm actually glad they're at work right now." When the Doctor gives you a confused look, you add, "They have good jobs that they enjoy and want to do. Most people can't say that. Anyway, it means I can talk to you without either of them hovering."

"They love you. They don't mean to hover." the Doctor scolds softly.

"I know that! I just mean they linger for too long, you know?" you amend.

The timelord smiles and nods.

"So how is school? Good grades?"

"Of course, Doctor. I have all A's."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that. Are you still friends with that girl... Natasha?"

"No. She called me a slut behind my back and trashed my locker, all over some conversation we never even had."

"I told you she was no good. And could she not think of anything original?"

"She's too stupid, what did you expect?"

The Doctor laughs, and says, "Just ignore it. People like that lose friends quickly."

Then he sits up straighter. "Oh, almost forgot! Happy birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	3. Cybermen Invasion

The noise distracts you the most as you grapple between what is reality and what is a hallucination. Metal machines line the street, their feet marching in perfect sync.

"Not real, not real." you repeat to yourself, telling your mind to stop producing such outrageous things.

But it is real. The machines are real. The chaos is real. All of it.

"DOCTOR!" you shout, and hear a whirring sound from a few feet away. He actually showed.

"OI! CYBERMEN! COME GET ME!" The Doctor waves his arms and dodges when the machines turn and shoot at him. "Missed me!" he says gleefully every few seconds when none of the laser beams hit him. His sonic screwdriver buzzes all the while, and you wonder how it hasn't come flying from his hand in the fray.

"You're mad, Doctor!" you call to him as he backs towards you.

"Ah, (y/n), but that's the fun of it, isn't it?" he laughs.

You stare as another wave of these cybermen attack, seeming to come from nowhere.

"They're noisy, aren't they?" the Doctor frowns, checking the sonic, which is buzzing frantically and flashing a green light.

"A bit." you growl sarcastically.

"Nice to see you still have your humor, (y/n)!" the Doctor grins maniacally.

You roll your eyes and fire off a laser gun you picked up once someone had taken down on of the machines. The beam hits the closest Cyberman, and it goes down.

"Works on them!" you tell the Doctor, waving the weapon. He only nods and continues scanning everything in sight. What the bloody hell is he doing?

"Oh, (y/n), I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I missed your twentieth birthday. I was a bit hemmed up with Darvos." calls the Doctor, pointing his sonic at a garbage can. What's that going to do, come to life and aid the resistance? Honestly!

"I don't care, Doctor. Its just another day."

The Doctor freezes. "No." he says, barely loud enough to be heard over the machines. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" you scoff.

He doesn't respond, but he looks hurt. What about you not caring about a silly birthday set him off? you think as you shoot down several more of the aliens. Some people brave enough step forward and take more weapons from the machines and begin using them against their creators.

Waves go down, one group after the other, and soon the resistance drops the attackers the moment they appear.

Finally, no more metal monsters show up, and all that's left is piles upon piles of the alien invaders.

The Doctor rushes around, scanning the creatures, having a bystander shoot one again every so often. He seems to be in deep thought, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. Something is troubling him, and you have the feeling it isn't only the Cybermen invasion.

"Why not?" you repeat, following him around the rubbage.

"'Why not' what?" he asks, eyes avoiding yours. He knows exactly what you're talking about.

"You know what, Doctor!"

He rounds on you. "Its another year you're alive, and that's worth a bloody celebration!" he says, then turns away quickly. It almost looked like he had tears in his eyes…

"Being alive for a small amount of time doesn't call for a celebration." you argue.

The Doctor pauses, staring down at one of the hulking bits of metal. He doesn't say anything.

"Its nothing compared to the vastness of time! I'm not even a flicker on the Grand Scale. I won't live forever, I won't change time the way you do." you continue, anger and sadness clinging to your every word. "You will move on and forget about me, and you won't ever look back." you say, your point forgotten.

"No." the Doctor says quietly.

You grunt with indifference, and he whips around to face you.

"You don't understand, (y/n). You are special, and your life makes a difference. All life makes a difference, but you? More than a flicker of light. I could never forget about you." he says, an almost begging tone to his voice.

You turn away. Why is he so upset? You've been self-hating for years, why is he so shocked now?

"(Y/n)…" the Doctor says, reaching out and taking your hand. You wrench it away, feeling frustration take over your thoughts. "I need you."

"No, Doctor. You don't." you mutter, running a hand through your messy hair.

He stops trying to reach out for you. Shock turns to anger as he shouts, "(Y/n), are you blind? I'm in love with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	4. updates

Hello, dearest reader! I apologize for being unable to update as often as I'd prefer, but there's been a lot of stuff going on including but not limited to: school, family issues, not having wifi at home, writer's block, and the distractions of an original work that I'm currently writing! (If you want more infomation on the original work, you can contact me at moonkit26@gmail.com.) To those of you who want more of this story, hit kudos, post a comment, and I will get to you as soon as I can. Don't forget to subscribe. Happy reading!

Love, Mistyshadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
